Talk:Terror in Tyria
Help I just added the article but I wasn't sure about the formatting of the intermediate dialogue. I just gave each screen of dialogue a new heading. - BeXoR 02:30, 29 October 2006 (CST) Having finished the quest to go to Cantha, the link to this quest on Mhenlo instead brings me to Cantha, not Tyria. And Guardsman Chinpo in KC doesn't offer any quests in spite of the notice that he does. I anyone else running into this bug, thus preventing them from travelling to both campaigns? --Thervold 11:11, 24 November 2006 (CST) :Nevermind, apparently I had to ask Mhenlo to tell me more about the situation in Tyria... still seems to have a bug floating around though. --Thervold 11:13, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::Mhenlo won't give me quest (and no marker above his head), and I have completed The Time is Nigh. I even did the Consulate Docks mission, then came back, same thing. Like a few other quests in Istani, this one doesn't like to show itself to me. Queen Schmuck 07:27, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::Mhenlo won't ever give you the quest cause he's not the quest giver. The proper npc is listed in the article you know. :P - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:18, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::::Thank you! Pays to read and not just skim. A big DOH! Queen Schmuck 13:07, 4 December 2006 (CST) Ferrying For The Time is Nigh quest, I know that it's, "possible for low level characters to travel with someone doing this quest, in order to gain access to Consulate Docks (Location) to purchase max armor from Vatundo." Can you ferry someone, who has GW:P, to LA if they haven't completed the The Time is Nigh quest... or will it just give a warning that someone in your party can't travel to where you are going? [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 02:53, 10 December 2006 (CST) : Yes, you can ferry someone who hasn't done The Time Is Night to LA -- my level 4 Paragon has LA on her map and she's not far on Istan at all. --dominique 06:18, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::I was ferried to Cantha at level three without having done any quests at all (except the mission to get to Kamadan). The ferrier needs this or the other quest active and if they want to repeat the process must abandon it and talk to the npc again. It's helpful when you plan to get Canthan armor from KC. I wonder how long it will be until they fix this, if they do at all... - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 08:15, 10 December 2006 (CST) I am just about to change the link to Tyria I am just about to change the link Tyria to go to the continent article rather than the disambiguation page. Just letting everyone know so that if it doesn't work you can change it back easily. Obtaining Terror in Tyria The connection with Deras Tenderlin is very unclear. It looks (especialy just after finishing The Time is Nigh) like you should get the quest directly from Mhenlo. There is only a very short message after passing the gate from The CONSULATE to KAMADAN (NOT from the docks to the consulate) that the quest can be obtained from Deras in KAMADAN.